As Strong as the Earth
by mccoldplay
Summary: Bolin meets a peculiar girl with a rocky past. Can she push through her trust issues and befriend our favorite earthbender? *Bolin/OC, Makorra. There are quite a few OCs in this story, I wanted to test out some more of my own ideas. Just a warning.*
1. Chapter 1

"Makooo!" Bolin's shouts could be heard throughout the apartment. The younger brother was stretching out on the futon, his muscles sore from practice. "Mako, can you please go to the store and get me some fire flakes? We're all out!"

"Go get em yourself, Bo! I have a date with Korra tonight and I have to get ready." Mako called out from the bathroom. Bolin sighed and trudged to face his brother. He watched as he shaved his chin.

"You better be nice to her, bro. She's really special."

"You think I don't know that?" The firebender looked at Bolin in the mirror. "Come on. Hey, you should go out tonight, take a walk or something. You've been practicing for almost two weeks straight." Bolin rolled his green eyes. After a minute of thinking, he scratched his head.

"You're right. I think I will," he nodded as if the idea had been his own. "Bye, Mako!" he yelled as he put some yuons in his pocket and shut the door behind him. His brother rolled his eyes and smiled. _At least I can get ready in peace,_ he thought.

Bolin skipped down the stairs three at a time and took a deep breath when he got outside, waving at the grumpy cabbage seller across the street. "Hey Bo!"

"How's it going, Bolin?"

"My favorite earthbender, how are you?"

The sixteen year old smiled at each of the friends he knew. He walked for about ten minutes before turning down the darker street in the neighborhood. Bolin looked up at the crooked sign, "Republic City's Best Grocery" and pushed the door open. He was familiar of the place, but he had only been a few times since Mako usually did the shopping. He wasn't greeted, but instead walked around in the seemingly empty shop. Bo's eyes flashed when he saw the stand marked "fire flakes". He dashed over and grabbed three bags, but jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello," a middle aged woman said. "Sorry to scare you." Bolin blinked a few times and looked at the woman.

"No problem," he said. "Um, do you have any rock candy?" he looked hopefully at the sales woman; rock candy was his favorite snack and he felt like he should get a reward for going out and getting his own fire flakes. After a few moments, the woman nodded.

"We do! Here, at the back. You can come with me." They walked behind a curtain at the back of the store. There were dozens of shelves lined with jars and boxes of food. Bolin licked his lips passing through, but something made him stop in his tracks. "Oh, you don't have to finish those right now, dear. It's nearly closing time anyway." The woman spoke to a young girl stacking boxes. The girl looked up, tucked a strand of light brown hair behind her ears, and crossed her arms.

"You should have told me that before I started! I've been trying to sort these for-Oh!" she gasped when she saw Bolin standing awkwardly behind the woman. "Um, what did you need, mom?"

"This young man asked for rock candy and I can't seem to find it." Bolin felt his face grow red when she said the candy out loud; it made him seem like a child. The girl steeped forward and bit her lip.

"I can help. You can go close the register, mom." The girl smiled at Bolin and motioned to the left. "The rock candy's over here." She quickly maneuvered through the tall rows of shelves and Bolin ducked through, trying to follow.

"So, that was your mother?" he asked, trying to strike up conversation that didn't involve candy. The back of her head nodded in front of him. The girl stopped in the farthest corner of the back room, right in front of a huge shelf of candy. Bolin did his best to hide his excitement, but he didn't do so well.

"You really like candy, huh?" she giggled. "You're lucky though. It doesn't look like you eat any sweets," she said with a shy smile. Bolin took the hint and stretched his arms.

"Well, you get nice results from being a pro-bender," he smiled. The girl's face suddenly turned dark and her smile faded.

"Oh, you're a pro-bender?" she muttered. Bolin stammered, confused.

"Yeah, I'm from the fire ferrets…" he thanked her when she handed him a box of cherry flavored rock candy without making eye contact.

"I do know you. You're…you're Bolin, aren't you? You're friends with the avatar."

"Yeah! Yeah I am!" he gave a huge smile, hoping she would return it. But the girl nodded, her thin arms crossed.

"You should probably get back. My mother has to close the register soon, so…" she shrugged and looked at her feet. Bolin swallowed and nodded. "I'm guessing you know the way." She pointed towards the way out and turned her back. The boy stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Finally, after the awkward silence was unbearable, he shuffled away.

In the park, Bolin stuffed fire flakes in his mouth while trying to come up with a solution. _What did I say? Usually when people find out I'm a pro-bender, they like me even more! Why did that girl suddenly seem so angry? _He sighed loudly. Looking around, Bolin smiled to himself. Many memories were in this place, for this was where he and his older brother grew up after their parents had died. He was sitting underneath their tree, the one that had protected them from rain and snow. The one that let its leaves fall for Mako to use for a fire during the winter. Bolin stood and walked over to the fountain in the middle of the square, looking down into the water. The two boys had thrown many coins in the fountain wishing for a home. He remembered searching for coins in the street, and throwing it in the water for good luck. _Should have been smart and used it for food,_ he thought now. But it wasn't the wishes that brought them a roof and enough money to live. It was the love and determination of his brother. Bolin wondered how his and Korra's date was going. Walking back home, he couldn't shake the guilt of upsetting that girl in the shop. He didn't even know her name!

That night as Bolin was lying in bed, he knew he was going to return to the little shop the next day. Sure enough, he spent over half an hour in the bathroom the next morning making sure he didn't look like an idiot. He shoveled his toast down at the table which received some strange looks from his brother and Korra. "Bo? Where's the fire?" Korra said, then snorted at her joke. Mako just smiled and shook his head.

"I have to go somewhere," he said with his mouth full. When he gulped it all down, his brows furrowed together. "Wait a minute, why is Korra here?" the couple's faces went bright red and Korra stood up.

"Um, I'm gonna…do the dishes!" and she ran into the bathroom. Bolin gave his brother a look.

"Hey, we ended up staying out really late so she fell asleep here!" Mako defended. His little brother made a disgusted face then punched Mako on the arm. "I swear!" his cries could be heard as Bolin went out the door.

He dramatically swung open the door and stomped to the front of the store. "Ma'am, I'm here to see your daughter. Is she here?" he huffed out the words quickly, his fists balled at his sides. The woman looked up at him flustered at first, but then smiled when she recognized him.

"Oh, you're the rock candy boy from yesterday!" she breathed. "Yes, she's in the back. Not in a good mood though, good luck." Bolin thanked her and ran through the curtain. He stepped back when he saw not only the girl, but a young man standing next to her, laughing. He was about to turn around, but they had already seen him.

"Um, hi?" Bolin grimaced. The girl's eyes widened. She flared her nostrils at the boy and tilted her head towards Bolin. The boy's eyebrows went up in understanding. "Can I talk to you please?" Bolin said the girl. She shrugged and placed the box she was holding on the shelf. They walked outside in front of the store. Bolin took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"So, I know three things about you. One- you work at the grocery store where me and my brother get our food. Two- your mom works there too. Three- you were nice to me when we first talked yesterday, and then for whatever reason you changed. There are many things I do not know about you, but there are two that I really, really want to know. One- your name, and two- what I said to hurt you and make you mad. Can you possibly tell me those two things? I will tell you whatever you want to know about me, or get out of here. If you want." He let out the breath and relaxed his shoulders. The girl was looking Bolin in the eye and biting her thumb. After a minute, she put her hand down and cleared her throat.

"Al."

"What?" Bolin tilted his head. At least he had gotten a word out of her.

"My name, dummy." She smiled at her shoes. "It's Al." Bolin smiled.

"Short for?"

"Not yet." She said; her smile fading. Bolin nodded, putting his hands up.

"Would you like to take a walk with me, Al?"


	2. Chapter 2

The two were walking up and down the busy streets of Republic City. Bolin was desperately trying to get something out of her, but she was barely revealing anything. They circled the park a few times, and then sat down on a bench. "So Al, short for I-don't-know-yet, you are seventeen years old. You have a mother named Ama, a twin brother named Oran, and you all work for a big jerk who owns the grocery store in exchange for room and board above the shop. You have lived in Republic City for eight years, and before that your family lived in a small village outside Ba Sing Se. You moved here for mysterious reasons, and your favorite thing to do is sit on the roof." He looked hopefully at the dark-green eyed girl. She nodded once, her lips pursed to fight a smile. "Will I ever know why you were mad at me?" her arms fell to her sides in frustration.

"I told you, I don't trust pro-benders!"

"But why?" he begged.

"I just don't." after a minute of silence, he said, "But do you trust me?" she met his eyes. "I don't know yet," she whispered.

"Good enough for me," he nodded.

A few days later, Bolin and Mako were throwing their bags on the floor after a long practice with the team. Mako fell back on the futon covered in sweat, while Bolin chugged a glass of water. They both looked up when the buzzer rang. Bolin ran to the door and peeked through the peephole. He gasped and Mako shouted, "What?! What?" the earthbender slowly opened the door, a confused smile on his face. "Hey Al, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I wanted to see you, Bolin. Is it a bad time?" the girl stood there with her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels.

"No no, absolutely not! Um, I have to shower really quick, and then we can…well, what did you want to do?" Bolin smiled nervously.

"I just wanted to talk, and maybe go somewhere. If you wanted, I mean."

"Pretty vague, I like it!" he laughed. "Come in! This is my brother, Mako. Mako, this is Al. She works in the grocery store."

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, I know you. It's nice to meet you formally. Sorry for the smell…Bo and I just finished practicing." Mako smiled and motioned for Al to sit down. Bolin squeezed her shoulder before running to the shower.

_What could she possibly want?_ He thought, scrubbing his dark hair._ I thought she would never want to talk to me again._ Bolin tried to shake the worry away as he got dressed.

"Ready?" he asked, walking into the small living room. Al stood and smiled. Handing him a small box with a bow, she said "I got this for you. And to share with your brother, of course. As an apology." Bolin lifted the lid and smiled.

"Sweet! Mako, we got rock candy!" he shook the treat in the air. His brother laughed and they thanked the girl. The two headed out, both anxious for the evening ahead.

"So Al, why did you want to hang out with me tonight? I really want to know." Bolin asked as they strolled down the sidewalk under the soft lights of the city.

"I feel terrible about how I treated you, Bolin. I know I don't know you that well, but can I tell you a story?" she tugged on the ends of her silky brown hair.

"Of course. And you look really nice, by the way. You can pull off the uniform, but this is a much better look for you," he joked. Al smiled and two dimples appeared on her cheeks. "Hey!" Bolin shouted. She stopped in her tracks, "What?!" he placed his two fingers on her cheeks and gently pressed into her skin. "You have dimples," he said softly. Al laughed and took Bolin's hands in hers. Her tight green tank top hugged her curves and Bolin caught his breath each time he caught a view of the dips of her waist. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her body quite a few times as they walked together. He smiled every time she hopped to pull up her saggy light brown cargo pants, which he guessed she didn't even notice that it was a habit of hers. He listened as Al talked about her childhood with her family. Her mother, her brother, and her talented earthbending father. She explained that life in the country wasn't enough for her father, and he decided to move the family to the city to pursue careers in his bending. When he found out about pro-bending, she had said softly, he immediately tried out and got a spot in the league. He was such a famous bender that their family was almost always in the spotlight.

"Everybody loved him," she told. "My father was strong, handsome, and successful. Unfortunately, he forgot about his family." Al took a deep breath before she could continue. "My dad met a beautiful young woman at a party one night, after he had won the championship. He went home with her, and never came back. We haven't heard from him since. This was three years ago." The two walked quietly for a few minutes. Bolin was trying to process what Al had told him, but he couldn't understand such selfishness. Finally, he had a response.

"So that's why you don't trust pro-benders," he muttered.

"He used his bending to get what he wanted. It wasn't fair. It's hard for me to believe that any other pro-benders can be any different; it was all I knew. I can't even bend because of it. I refuse to."

"Wait, you can bend?!" Bolin asked. Al nodded. He suddenly put a strong arm around her, and felt her body move closer to his. "Al, I am so sorry that all of that happened to you and your family. You deserve so much more than a disrespectful, lowlife, manipulating cheater like that. I haven't known you for long, but I can promise you that if anyone else ever treats you or your family like that I will personally have a talk with them." Al laughed softly under his arm.

"It's short for Allura," she said. "My name. I've never likes it, so I've just always been Al." Bolin just nodded and pulled her in closer.


	3. Chapter 3

The earthbender groggily walked up the steps to his apartment and unlocked the door. He looked around the dark living room, wondering where his brother could be. Bolin shrugged it off and went to his bedroom. Right when he flopped on his bed, he smiled at the night he had shared with Al. Curling up under the covers, he remembered how she smiled when he wished her goodnight. He bit his lip as his mind drifted back to her soft hair bouncing along her slim shoulders, at her deep muddy eyes, at her wide, round cheeks and tiny pointed chin. Bolin let his mind wander to the memory of her thin arms and small hands, the very slight curve of her chest and how every muscle of her abdomen moved and flexed under her green tank top. Then he caught his breath when he remembered exactly how her tiny waist flowed downward and dipped into her broad hips; her butt and thighs curvy and thick. The way Al's loose brown cargo pants slipped down her curvy hips and the little subconscious hop she did to pull them up as she walked...Bolin chuckled at the thought of the memory, not wanting to point it out to her in case she became self-conscious. Even though Al was a small girl, about 5' 4", her steps were heavy with her big brown combat boots laced all the way up. Her tiny feet and slender ankles were hidden under the boots, but Bolin admired her style. Al didn't dress like the other girls in Republic City- she didn't don the loose dresses and flamboyant hats or hairstyles. Bo thought about how Al and Korra might be good friends since they both were laid back and comfortable in their own skin. Before falling asleep, he set his mind on thoughts of the strong girl with the muddy green eyes.

Mako and Bolin got up the next morning like they usually did- at the exact same time. They rose from their beds, threw their covers on the floor, rubbed their eyes, and greeted each other in the hallway as they walked outside of their rooms. Mako made breakfast and they ate together, and then got dressed. "Hey Mako, what happened with Korra?" Bolin shouted as he pulled on his training shoes.

"Oh, I took her back to Air Temple Island a few hours after you left. She told Tenzin that the three of us hung out until she got too tired and fell asleep…" he called back. Bolin clucked his tongue.

"Mako, Mako, Mako! Did you really lie to master Tenzin? Is there something you are trying to hide?" he met his brother in the living room and swung his bag over his broad shoulder. Mako met him with a smirk and zipped up his own bag.

"You know what, bro? Korra and I have a healthy, adult relationship. And we can do whatever kind of healthy, adult things we want. That's the end of it." But though he was speaking sternly, a slight blush rose on Mako's cheeks. Bolin smacked him on the arm and hollered.

"I knew it! Ha! Wow, way to go bro!" Mako shook his head but he laughed under his breath.

"Come on, we need to meet Korra downstairs for practice."

The fire ferrets trained hard for five hours, throwing, smashing, slamming, and pounding themselves until they couldn't breathe any longer. "Nice practice, boys!" Korra panted. "I think we deserve us some snacks." She pushed all the rocks back into the wall and brushed her hair out of her eyes, ready to go. "Do you have anything upstairs?" Mako gave Bolin the evil eye and shook his head.

"Eh…well, I did the shopping last, and all I got were some fire flakes and candy…sorry 'bout that, Korra." The avatar smirked and began walking outside. The boys shrugged at each other and followed her to the street. The three walked to the little shop that Al worked at. Bolin felt his face heating up even more than it already was, and he became extremely conscious of the huge sweat stains all over his body. Mako noticed his nervousness and put an arm around him.

"She won't care," he whispered, his eyes on Korra's swinging hips in front of them. She opened the creaking door and sauntered inside.

"Hello! Do you have any cold juice?" she shouted confidently, not aware of the looks from the customers in the store. The woman at the front smiled at Korra and pointed behind her.

"We've got some in the back, dear." Ama replied. "Mango, blackberry, peach, apple, and raspberry. They're only ab- Oh! Bolin! Is that you?" a tanned face peeked from behind the thick curtain with an expectant look on her face. Bolin locked eyes with the owner of the golden smile and met it with a grin ear to ear. She flicked the curtain closed and disappeared. "Yes, Bolin knows where it is. You can go with your friends back there, dear." The woman said.

"Thanks!" Korra answered. The group marched on, the avatar still leading. Bolin tried to catch his breath, wondering why he was so nervous. When they got back there, however, Al was gone. Bolin bit his lip and walked toward the back of the store, trying to remember where he saw the cooler full of drinks. Korra spotted it first, and dashed to the machine. She grabbed a can of peach juice and handed an apple one to Mako. "Thanks Korra," he said. "How'd you know?"

"Well, my special avatar powers of deduction are pretty helpful," she laughed. Out of nowhere, a voice said: "you're the avatar?" the friends looked around until they saw Al: her arms crossed, hips cocked, and leaning against a shelf. "Yeah, I'm Korra!" she answered. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Al," the girl said. Her eyes flicked over to Bolin, and she smiled when he met her eye contact. "Hey Mako, good to see you," she said slowly, not taking her eyes off Bolin.

"Uh, you too, al." Bolin stepped forward, a smirk on his lips. He was about to open his mouth, but Al beat him to it. "How come you guys are all sweaty?" she asked, finally breaking her gaze and looking at Korra.

"Oh, we just finished practicing and we needed a drink." Korra stated. "Which are very good, by the way!" she smiled, wiping juice off her lips. Bolin reached for a mango juice and cracked it open. He wanted her to be the first one to speak. Al began to walk away, and Mako and Korra looked at each other. They sipped their juices until she came back with her hands behind her back. She stepped right up to Bolin and smiled. He looked down at her, confusion in his eyes. She raised her eyebrows and bit her lips in anticipation. Whipping her hands in front of her, Al presented Bolin with a large stick of red rock candy between her fingers. He burst out laughing when he saw the gift, and his laughter was joined with Al's smooth laugh. Bolin wrapped his large hands around hers. Al looked up at him and swallowed, being caught off guard. He took the stick of candy a few moments later, realizing that his friends were still there watching.

He thanked Al for the candy and the juice and they all went up front to pay. Mako gave Al's mother the cash for the juice and he and Korra stepped outside. Bolin stood by the vegetables, waiting to speak with his new friend.

"Hey," Al said in Bolin's ear. He jumped and turned around.

"Hi," he smiled. "How are you?" Al scrunched her nose and looked around the room.

"I'm alright…I'm glad you came today."

"Why is that?" Bolin asked excitedly. He had been thinking of her and he hoped she had been thinking of him.

"Cause I've been thinking about you and I wanted to see you again," she flirted.

"Oh yeah? Well good, because I wanted you to want to see me again." Bolin turned on his notable charm and felt the insecurities wash away. He liked her, he felt good, he was happy, he was in his element. Al rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Well you've gotten what you wanted. Anyway, do you want to do something tonight? I have the rest of the day off and I don't have anything to do." Bolin pretended to think for a moment, then felt guilty after seeing Al's eyes fall to her feet. He put his hands on her shoulders and tilted her chin up.

"Of course I do," he smirked. "In fact, let's go right now."


	4. Chapter 4

Al and Bolin raced back to his apartment to get his swimming trunks. Al had her suit in one hand, and Bolin's strong grip in the other. She waited outside as he grabbed his trunks and then they ran to the edge of the city, panting when they reached the gate. "Sir, we're going to go to the river," Bolin said to the guard.

The gate was opened and they were let outside, into a large view of Yue Bay, some huge fields, and a forest in the distance. Bolin pointed far away to the forest. "That's where we're going," he said. They looked at each other, nodded once, and took off running. Laughing the whole way, the two raced to the dark trees and tried to beat the other. Bolin powered through at the last minute, using his pro-bending stamina and leaving Al behind. He ran back to her, though, and walked the rest of the way with her. When they reached their destination- a rushing river in the middle of the quiet forest- they realized their situation.

"Um, I have to change?" Al said, shifting her weight under her heavy boots with her swimsuit in her little hands. Bolin's brows rose when he realized that he too had to change, and they would have to do it in the woods. "I guess I'll go over there," Al motioned, and Bolin nodded and walked the opposite way. He lifted his shirt and threw it on the ground, not caring if it got dirty. He quickly pulled down his pants and stepped into his green swim trunks. Pulling them up, he didn't want to turn around in case Al was in his field of vision. As if reading his mind, Al called out: "Bolin? I'm almost done, just give me a minute!" he okayed and waited. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and met her smiling face when he turned around.

"How do you do that?!" he asked.

"What?" the brunette cocked her head, her hair falling on her shoulder.

"You walk so…quiet," Bolin laughed. Al smiled and nodded her head.

"I used to share a room with my twin brother, and I woke up a lot at night. I didn't want to wake him so I had to learn to walk really quietly, I guess that's it," she said. "Well, are we going to swim or not? We have about six hours before the sun sets, and I don't want to walk back all cold and wet at night…" before she finished, Bolin smirked and grabbed her arm in his and jumped in the water. Al gasped at the shock of cold, but as they both bobbed together she laughed. They swam together and tried to swim against the current, and then letting go and flying downstream.

Bolin ducked underwater and swam around her legs, looking at them kick and move. Her flat stomach rose and fell quickly with her heavy breathing. Bolin watched as her long, curved thighs kicked back and forth in place to keep her afloat and her strong, slim calves flexed in the current. He reached out his fingers to touch Al's hip bone that was slightly protruding right above her black swimsuit bottom, but he remembered that he was not breathing and that he needed to be breathing fairly quickly. He kicked his way back to the surface, taking a deep breath in and relieving his lungs. Al gave him a dirty look as she paddled in place, her wet hair sticking to her face. "I know I look different than all the girls in Republic City." She stated plainly. "But I don't mind." Her eyes rose up to meet Bo's and explore his expression. Bolin could stand on the sandy bottom, so he stepped forward and placed his hands on her waist, keeping her up.

"I love everything about you, Al. don't worry. I'm glad you're different from all of them." He laughed, feeling his face turn red. Al tilted her head back and laughed hard. She splashed him in the face and he sputtered water everywhere.

"I never asked for your opinion," she joked as he splashed her back. Bolin squinted his eyes at her and in an instant let her drop under the water. She came up sputtering and they played in the currents until their lungs gasped for air.

"This is really fun," Al said when they were drying off on the bank.

"Yeah," Bolin agreed.

"When I was a kid, there was a river like this near our house. And my father put a tire swing over it so we could swing into the water, and this reminds me of that." Her eyes were lit up talking about her past, Bo noticed.

"Can you tell me more about your childhood?" he asked. Al looked over at him and smiled.

"Sure, if you tell me about yours."

"It's a deal," Bolin smiled. "You first."


	5. Chapter 5

"Papa! Come quick!" Al screamed from the backyard. It was a hot summer day, and she was playing by herself as usual. Aita, a husband and father of two, rushed outside, his heart pounding with fear.

"Al! What is it? Are you alright?" He stopped in his tracks. Aita crouched to the ground to get a closer look. "Allura…did you earthbend this?" his eyes met the tiny girl's and she nodded with pride.

"Yes! I was bending the dirt into different shapes and then I just thought of Taba and then here it was!" The two inspected the rabbit-shaped mound of earth sitting on the ground. After a few moments, Aita shook his head in disbelief and ruffled his daughter's hair. "Way to go, Al. I knew you would be a fantastic earthbender." Al beamed up at her father. "Just like you, Papa!"

The clay house was filled with light, the warm walls baking in the sun. Ama was preparing lunch for her family, while her son Oran sat at the table. Al ran inside covered in dirt. "Mama! Oran! Guess what I just did! Guess!" Ama hushed her wild daughter and brushed some dust off of her cheeks.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Oran looked up from his book, curious to hear the news.

"I just used earthbending! I made Taba! Ask Papa, he saw it!" The little boy jumped off the chair and ran outside, his mother following. The whole family stood around the dirt rabbit in awe.

"Al, this is beautiful," her mother exclaimed. "It looks just like Taba. Now I have lunch waiting for you inside, but how about we practice some more afterward?" Al and Oran nodded at their mother, gaps in their teeth and cowlicks in their hair. At age 7, the twins were best friends. They shared a room and were taught by their mother. They leaned earthbending from their father, though Al caught on much quicker than her brother did. Oran enjoyed listening to stories from his mother or watching his sister practice bending. In the small town of Mahal, there was not much to do. The only real paying job was the shop keeper who came back and forth from the nearby city of Ba Sing Se selling clothes, furniture, and such. The villagers of Mahal grew their own food, made their own clothes, and rarely even had real money to spend. Most of the people were content with their lives, but not Aita. He wanted more. His earthbending skills were the greatest in his village, and he had tasted the good life when he had once visited Ba Sing Se. So Al had to say goodbye to those warm summer days by the river. Goodbye to playing with the village children in the forest and to chasing her floppy rabbit Taba around the yard. Aita moved his family to Republic City, the largest city in the world. They rented a small apartment above a grocery store where Ama worked, and immediately Aita found a job training to be a pro-bender.

A few months after the move, Al's father began performing with the Kolau Komodo Rhinos. Every game his family was there, cheering him on. One night in particular, Al excused herself to explore the arena alone. She wandered to the bathroom, passed by the changing rooms, and peeked in some supply closets. But she wasn't alone. Al nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the "Hey," coming from behind her. Turning around, she felt her cheeks heating up. Standing in front of her was a boy, and not just a boy. It was a black haired, tan skinned, bright blue eyed boy, looking right at her. "Who are you?" the boy asked. Al cleared her throat and placed her hands on hips.

"I must ask who you are first, since you're the one who followed me." The boy smiled and crossed his arms.

"Hm, you're something huh? Well fine, I'm Khato; my dad's a waterbender on the Komodo Rhinos. Now it's your turn."

Al scrunched her nose, not knowing what to say. After a few moments of the Khato eying her, she spoke up. "My name's Al." Khato stared, waiting for her to speak again. "What?" she asked defensively. She didn't have to tell him anything.

"Well why are you here? Do your parents work here or something?" he squinted his crystal blue eyes at her.

"Yeah."

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah, my dad works here. He's an earthbender." Al watched as the boy's face lit up.

"No! Your dad's the new guy? He's awesome!"

"Yeah, he is."

"Wow, so you guys became friends?" Bolin asked, waiting for Al to snap back into reality. She had gone into a daze, speaking about her childhood and her family. Al turned her head to face Bolin and nodded. "More than friends, actually."

"Al, are you sure about this? I don't want your dad to find out." Khato had his hands on her shoulders, his face close to hers. As they sat close together in the referee's box in the abandoned arena, fourteen year old Al felt her hands squeeze her friend's knee.

"There's no way anyone could find out. It's midnight on a Tuesday, we locked the doors behind us, and we can just say that we were exploring if anyone finds us. Which they won't. And anyway, we've practically grown up here. Why shouldn't we be here?" Her confident voice seemed to convince Khato, and he slid his fingers into her hair. Al looked around the dark arena from high above the floor. _It's so silent now,_ she thought. _Before the rush, before the competition. _She closed her eyes and exhaled. Feeling Khato's hands on her neck, she opened her eyes and immediately leaned forward to place her lips on his. She had wanted to for so long; it didn't seem to be real. Al reached out to touch his strong stomach, sliding her trembling fingers under his shirt. She gasped as he placed his lips on her neck and gently sucked on her skin. They had kissed before, but only innocent, stolen kisses that children make.

Khato ran his hands up and down Al's back and arms as she explored him. Al pressed her tongue into her friend's mouth, not knowing what else to do. It was sloppy, it was firm, and it was passionate. She breathed at the feeling of Khato's warm hands suddenly on her small chest. It was strange, but she didn't mind. The kissing went on for a while, until the two were out of breath and red faced. Eventually they snuck out of the arena and said goodbye.

When Al got home, she heard her mother crying quietly on the couch. She snuck quietly behind her mother's view and stood in her bedroom doorway, watching Ama's small shoulders shake. She wanted to do something, but her father was sleeping and would come out soon to make her feel better. Yes, he would fix it like he always did. Al silently shut her door and fell asleep, still feeling tingles on her skin where Khato had warmed her. The next morning, Al expected to greet her parents, happy and making her breakfast. But padding into the kitchen, Al was very wrong. Ama was sitting at the table with her head in her hands and her already frail body looking broken and disfigured. Al ran to her mother's side, asking where her father was.

"He's gone," Ama whispered. "He's left us."

Al felt hot tears stream down her cheeks at frightening speed. She held her mother until she ran out of tears, then went to find her brother. He was curled up in the corner of the bathroom floor, sobbing. Al crouched next to him, feeling a fresh well of tears coming. She and her brother cried for hours, and they helped get their mother out of a deep depression for the next year and a half by working with her in the store and returning to homeschool.

A few days after Aita left, Al went to Khato to seek comfort in him. She kept her composure, never crying, but asking for help and looking for a friend. But Khato rejected her, saying he couldn't be her friend any longer. Her father would get a bad reputation if he was still associating with the team member's family who was abandoned for a prostitute; he might even lose his job. Khato turned her away, and Al was heartbroken. She couldn't trust anyone except her brother. Her father had left her, her best friend had betrayed her, and her mother was barely able to get up in the morning. Al and her brother became even closer than before.


	6. Chapter 6

"So that's why you guys are so close now," Bolin said in astonishment. "That makes a lot of sense." Al smiled to herself when she felt Bolin's strong hand slip into hers as they laid on the river bank. "And what's up with that jerk waterbender's son? How dare he betray you like that! If I ever see him, I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind…tell me what he looks like, okay?" Al laughed and grasped Bolin's hand tighter.

Young Al woke up and stretched, not looking forward to the day. She walked to the bathroom and groaned when she caught her reflection. Her tanned skin was marked from rolling around in her sleep and she looked ridiculous. Al brushed her teeth, washed her face, fed Taba some veggies, grabbed a newspaper and headed up the stairs. She settled herself on the roof, and sighed as she watched the people bustling below her. Al opened the newspaper and quickly scanned for her father's name. When she didn't see anything, she tossed it aside and looked out over the huge city. The sun had just come up, and there were already thousands of people on their way to where they were supposed to be. Al sighed and went downstairs to open up the store.

Looking down at her wrist, Al tightened the bracelet that she always kept on. Aita had bought it for her the first day they moved to Republic City, and even though she hated him for what he had done, Al still had to keep something her father had given her. It had been one month since he left, and Ama could barely stop crying enough to work. Oran and Al did most of the work, and were struggling to keep the apartment. Oran was not doing as well as his sister, and Al tried to keep herself strong when she saw his brown eyes squeeze together in pain when he thought he was alone.

"I know how that feels," Bolin said quietly. Al scooted closer to him, their damp arms pressed against each other.

"What do you mean?" Al whispered. "Your brother?" Bo nodded and bit his lip.

"Me and Mako were homeless." Al gasped softly in surprise. Bolin continued. "Our parents were killed by a firebender and we had nowhere to live. So it was always just us. I can barely even remember what my mom and dad looked like, I can only picture Mako taking care of me. We lived in the park, the one by the arena. He was in shock for a few months after our parents died, and I was so scared. He didn't talk for about three months. He just made sure I was okay. Eventually he worked some jobs to get money for food, and then we started pro-bending. That's what got us off the streets." Bolin took a deep breath and looked into Al's eyes. "I'm so sorry all of that happened with your family, Al. I completely understand what it feels like to be on your own. But I'm here for you now, and I want to be your friend." He squeezed her hand and pressed his forehead against hers.

Al inhaled and smiled, thankful for her new friend. "Bolin," she said hesitantly. He moved back, watching her. "Thank you for listening. I'm glad I can trust you." The earthbender grinned ear to ear.

"Of course!"

"Oran, I don't know if I can do it anymore," Al said between heaves. She was sobbing on the roof, and her brother had come to find her. "I feel so alone and I don't know if I can do it." The tall, brown eyed boy embraced his sister and stroked her hair.

"I know, Al. I feel the same way. I'm sorry you have to take care of me." He felt his own throat tighten. Al pulled away, snot running down her face.

"From now on Oran, we take care of each other. If we keep taking turns breaking down nothing's going to change. We are a family, and we need to protect each other." She sniffed and wiped her eyes on her arm. Oran smiled and nodded with his eyes closed. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah."

"Okay, I think the sun'll be going down soon…we should get going!" Al smiled.

"Yeah, we should…" Bolin nodded, looking down at her hand in his. Neither of them moved, and they giggled when they realized they didn't want to go. "Thanks for coming with me today," Bolin said into her ear. Al felt chills ripple over her skin but didn't say anything for a minute. After the silence, she put her lips to his ear and said "Who said the day is over?"

They pulled their clothes over their bodies and took off running through the trees barefoot. Al had her shoes in one hand and Bolin in the other, with a smile on her face. They charged through the woods until they reached the clearing, and the field to the gate seemed to stretch on and on. Panting, the two kept going until they got to the tired guard slanting against the wall. "Open the gate please," Bo said, his breath heavy and his cheeks flushed. Al laughed, trying to catch her breath. The guard gave them a strange look but nodded and opened the gate. They immediately dashed through and took off again, this time in a race. The sun was almost gone, and the city was lit up with torches on the sidewalk, making it shimmer under the starlight. They raced to Al's apartment, and Bolin even ran backwards to make her laugh. He ended up tripping and knocking over a poor man's cabbage stand, however. Bolin and Al ran upstairs to her room and collapsed in laughs on the hard wooden floor. After they calmed down enough, Bolin spoke up. "So…what did you have in mind for this evening?" he said with a smirk on his face. Al tapped her chin for a moment, and then hopped to her feet.

"Meet me right here in thirty minutes. And wear something nice."


	7. Chapter 7

Bolin ran through his apartment, shouted a hello to Mako, and jumped in the shower. _I wonder what she wants to do, _he thought, rinsing his thick hair. Within a few minutes he was drying off and picking out his clothes. _Augh, I wish I knew what we were doing!_ He huffed. Mako sauntered in, scratching his head. "So what're you doin, Bo?" he said causally.

"I'm getting ready to go out with Al," Bolin said hurriedly. He threw on his black dress shirt and looked in the mirror.

"Well I figured that much," Mako replied sarcastically. "But I was curious because you just got home from being out with Al, am I correct?" he leaned against the door frame and watched his brother frantically search for a jacket.

"Yeah, that's right. But were going out again tonight. Ah! There you are!" he put on his dark green jacket. "All ready!" but his face fell when he saw his brother's expression. "What?"

"Uh, Bolin…" Mako motioned to Bo's legs. Bolin gasped and ran to look for pants. "Well I'll leave some leftovers in the refrigerator, I hope you have fun." He said while walking out the door. Bolin thanked his brother and slid his pants on.

Al grunted while trying to comb out her tangled, wet hair. "AUGH!" she screamed. Dripping wet, she marched to her bedroom to get dressed. She knew exactly what she was going to wear for the night. She reached at the back of her small closet and laid it on her bed. The only dress she owned besides her itchy work uniform, but that didn't count. She took a deep breath. It had been a long time since she had put on that dress. Three years, exactly. Al eyed the sheer light green dress, wondering if it would even fit. Well, she would have to try sometime. She fluffed her hair with the towel, slid some panties on, and put on her bra. Al took a deep breath and let the fabric flow over her raised arms and fall over her head. So far, so good. She pulled it down over her chest without a problem. Bracing herself, al tugged the hemline down over her hips. Yes! It fit! Sitting on her bed, she pulled skin colored stockings over her legs and slipped on her flats. She walked to the bathroom looking at her feet. Finally, she looked up. Al smiled, remembering the dress better now that it was on her body. The loose, flapper style dress hung loosely over her shoulders and flowed to her knees. The light green fabric had intricate beading on the chest, covering the top and the hemline in sparkling beads. The rest of the dress had the beading scattered all over, causing it to shine in the light. Al nodded and set to work on her hair. She managed to comb it out, and pinned her long bangs back. She even borrowed her mom's mascara and lipstick, wanting to go the whole way. Looking at the clock, she knew Bolin could be there any minute.

"Al? Can I come in?" his muffled voice came through the door and al had to stop herself from running to answer it. What the heck? She thought. I just saw him…why am I so anxious to ee him again? "Um, come in!" she answered. Bolin opened the door, and the expression on his face was priceless.

He looked at Al and gasped, putting his hand over his mouth to keep it closed. Al felt the same way; Bolin looked so handsome in his jacket and black slacks. "You look nice," Al smiled as she stepped forward and placed her arm in his. He looked down at her and blushed. "You look so beautiful," he said. Al smiled at him and tilted her head towards the door.

"Are you excited?" she asked, beaming.

"Oh, yes!" Bolin replied. "I can't wait. Actually, I can't wait to find out what we're doing exactly…want to fill me in?"

"Sorry, can't do that!" Al laughed. They walked arm in arm down the street, passing by the people staring at them.

They stopped in front of a small building in a dark alley, with a glittering sign above the door that read "Silent Dry". Bolin looked at Al with confusion, but she stepped forward and knocked on the door. "Vodka, Beer, Tequila, Gin. I'd like it if you'd let me in." the door slid open and Al lead her date inside. The place was full of life compared to the dark, empty street outside. The air was thick with smoke and people everywhere were drinking and dancing and laughing and flirting.

"Spirits, Al! I didn't know there was a speakeasy in Republic City! How'd you find this place?" Bolin looked at her wide eyed. Al shrugged and took his hand.

"It's been here a while. Only certain people know about it, but I heard rumors from the nasty owner of the shop and I asked the right people. I come here sometimes when I need to get away from everything. It's like a different world, huh?" she smiled at him. He just nodded, his mouth hanging open as he looked around. Al led Bo to the bar and ordered two glasses of scotch. "Allura! What's got you all dolled up, huh? I ain't never seen you so fancy! Haven't seen you here in quite a while, darling. Who's this gentleman with you? He looks familiar…" the bartender leaned forward, eyeing Bolin who stepped back.

"Oh, him? He's a friend of my brothers' that just came in the city from one of the colonies out east. I came to show him some excitement since he'll be leaving soon. Right, chin?" Al raised her eyebrows and Bolin caught on.

"Yeah, Al here's just showing me the busy places in the city! Sure is nice, this place here…" he chuckled. The bartender shrugged and made them their drinks. They thanked him and sat down at an empty table. "I can't have anyone recognize me here, Al," Bolin said worriedly. "I could get cut from the fire ferrets!" Al took a gulp of her drink and set it down. She placed her hands over Bolin's and smiled knowingly at him.

"Bolin, I personally promise you that no one will recognize you tonight. I do, however, promise that you will have an amazing time." She winked and took another drink.

"Well of course I will, I'm with you!" Bolin winked back. Al laughed and Bolin smiled at the glitter in her eye. Bolin took only a few sips of his scotch and left it on the table. After talking for a while, al stood up. She reached out her hand and smirked at Bo. "Will you dance with me?" Bolin smiled and took her hand. Immediately they raced across the dance floor together. They hopped and doo-wopped and jitterbugged all over the room. Bolin took al in his arms and they shimmied to the beat, not caring if they looked ridiculous. "You sure can dance!" Bolin shouted over the music. Al curled her lips up and twirled around.

"I'm light on my feet," she replied.

"You got that right!" Bolin laughed. He stood for a moment and simply watched; he could barely keep up as Al's tiny feet leaped, twirled, twisted, and carried her through the air. Her face was perfectly calm, her eyes closed and her red lips curled up into a smile as if she were in her own world. Her hands glided back and forth to the music, pointing and playing an imaginary piano. Bolin decided he wanted to be in that world, so he grabbed her hands and shuffled his feet along with her. Al was taken by surprise, but she never lost the beat. Her eyes fluttered open and she bore her glittery green-brown eyes into his. His light green eyes lit up at her passion and he tried his best to keep up. Bolin's strength from pro-bending helped him, but he didn't have much grace so he looked a bit silly hopping from one foot to the other. But he didn't care- he was having the time of his life with al. "Al!" he called her name and she snapped back to him. He nodded to her, hoping she would understand. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "One, two, three!" in an instant al jumped into his arms and he swung her around bridal style. She tilted her head back, laughing. When the song ended, he set her down, holding her waist so she wouldn't feel dizzy. They were both feeling buzzed- whether from the alcohol or the energy they couldn't tell. But they clumsily made their way to a table and sat down to catch their breath.

"Oh my spirits, that was fun," Al panted. Bolin scooted his chair close to hers and put his rm around her shoulder. He let his lips linger over her ear, letting his mouth graze it every few seconds. "Who said the night is over?" he growled. Al snapped her face to the side so her nose was touching his. She looked into his eyes fiercely for a few seconds, then grabbed a glass and downed its contents. She threw it down and grabbed Bolin's hand, flying to the floor once more. They danced crazily, flailing their limbs every direction they could go. They laughed until they choked; they danced until their knees buckled. After what seemed like only a few minutes, the band announced that they were closing up and going home. There were about forty people left in the speakeasy, but some of them booed and cursed. Al and Bolin made their way into the cold night, cheeks still red from excitement and over exertion.

"I don't think I can sleep tonight," Al said, looking up at Bolin. He bit his lip.

"Well that's good, because I don't want to stay up all by myself." He wrapped his arms around her waist and they walked forward. They kept walking until the sun came up, and even then they didn't want to part. But Bolin had to go home to his brother, and al had to go home to her mother and brother, and they couldn't pretend that they didn't have responsibilities. Bolin walked al to the doorway of the shop and they stood there in silence for a few minutes, just swinging their hands together back and forth. "Thank you," Al whispered finally. Bolin smiled and nodded. Before he knew it, Al reached up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. She ran inside, leaving him standing outside with the warmth of her hands still in his and the warmth of her lips on his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

"Taba, stop it!" Al laughed at her black floppy rabbit that was nibbling on her finger. Her dainty ankles crossed in the air. Al's eyes were still drooping from her lack of sleep, but her heartbeat refused to slow down. Her hangover was not treating her too well, so Ama had let her daughter stay in bed that day due to "flu". She hated to lie, but she knew that she couldn't tell her mother that she had spent the night at a speakeasy. She told her that they went swimming in the river, which was true, and that she had caught a cold from the chilly water, which was not true. Al had fallen asleep as soon as she got home, and she was now waking up at noon. She managed to change her clothes and rinse her face through the pounding headache and nausea. She was wondering how Bolin was feeling; he obviously hadn't drank in a while, if ever. Al was not a bad girl. She didn't like to cause trouble, she hated being the center of attention, and she couldn't stand kids her age who tried to misbehave to act cool. But Al had her vices like anyone else. When she was lonely, she knew where she could go to drown out the isolation. When she was depressed, she could count on those who lived in the darkness to help her forget her baggage. But she only let herself use those things once in a while; only when she was desperate. Otherwise she read or danced or talked with her brother.

Al sighed and stroked her bunny. She told Bolin about her past, she didn't have to tell him about her present, right? Not yet, anyway. There were things he just didn't have to know. He probably had secrets, too. Everybody has secrets. Rolling over on her back, Al felt herself drifting back into slumber, the deep kind that left you slightly different than before.

Bolin pulled the white undershirt over his head. He touched his bare chest, feeling the tension of the muscles underneath his skin. He wondered to himself what it would be like to feel the muscles under Al's skin. He imagined touching her, taking her every smell. Every curve on her small body, every smooth surface- he wanted it all. Suddenly his eyes flashed open and he smacked himself on the forehead. No! Al was nothing more than a close friend; they had barely known each other a few weeks. Sure, she had given him her trust and told him about her darkest secret. Sure, they had swum together in the isolation of the forest. Sure, they had spent the entire night together dancing and laughing and sweating and exploring. But…Bolin didn't want it to happen again.

Bo was a noted flirt, being a pro-bender had its perks. He was known for showing off at matches for the girls that liked him. He appreciated the attention and loved getting to know nice, unique girls from all around republic city. But the thing about Bolin that almost everyone knew was that along with his well-practiced flirting capabilities, he never talked to a girl he didn't like. He never liked to tease, and he was honest about his feelings. Which had two affects: the girls loved him even more with his sweet sensitivity, and he was hurt very easily. Bolin had met many girls in his sixteen years and most of them had broken his heart. Korra was a prime example of this. He had liked the avatar since the moment he met her, and when he saw her kissing Mako he felt betrayed more than ever before. But he got over it, because that's what he did. He always forgave and he was always willing to try again. He flopped on his bed and closed his eyes, memories rushing back to him. His lips automatically formed a smile when he saw her face.

Sing, the young firebender who stole his heart for the first time, was still as fresh in Bolin's mind as she was four years ago. At age twelve, Bolin was still living in the street with his brother. Mako was working at the lightning plant and he befriended a tiny hothead with an attitude. The golden-eyed twelve year old was curious about Mako the orphan, and since he wouldn't tell her anything about his life, she followed him one day after work. Sing found Mako greet his brother at the park, the two boys hugging like they hadn't seen each other in ages. She walked up to them in the open, Mako furious. But sing didn't care. She brought them some blankets and extra clothes every once in a while, and Bolin became accustomed to her. She was tough, and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. After a few months Bolin confessed his love for her, and she kissed him. But soon she was gone, and Bolin was devastated. Sing, with her shiny black hair, her fast replies and side-splitting dirty jokes. She taught him how to love, how to be close to someone. And then one day she never came. Then he and Mako started training, and eventually became pro-benders, and he forgave her. But he never forgot. He tried to find her for two years, but eventually Mako made him give up the search. They both knew she had been gone for a long time. And so Bolin welcomed the beautiful girls tat admired him. Each one was special, and every time a girl came up to him after a match he felt himself get a little happier. But some days he worried. He worried that he would never be able to figure out the one, the most special of them all. The one he would be with forever. He had always though he would be with sing, but now that he thought of her, his heart was completely still. Bolin wondered when exactly he had gotten over her, but he knew it didn't matter. He thought of someone else this time. He let his mind wander to Allura, the mysterious earthbender with the curvy hips and painful past. He immediately felt his chest pulsate with the rapid beating of his heart. He smiled, knowing he could do it. He could let himself float with the rushing current he was feeling. Bolin could finally let himself feel, not being afraid of what would happen.

"Okay Bolin, I think it's time for me to chat with your new friend." Korra put her toned arm around her friend and winked. Bolin's cheeks grew red and he laughed nervously at Korra.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied. The avatar laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I wanna hang with her," she smiled, striding over to Mako and settling herself on his lap. "I've heard you go on and on and on about her, I figured she should hang out soon. How about tonight? Tenzin and Pema are going out and Lin is babysitting. I really don't feel like being there for that, so could we have dinner here?" her bright blue eyes flickered back and forth between the two brothers. Mako shrugged and wrapped his arms around Korra's waist.

"I'm fine with it," he said. "Bolin? I'm sure Al would want to hang out with Korra sometime, and you haven't talked to her in a few days. Would it be alright?" Bolin sighed rather loudly, looking up to the ceiling.

"I guess…" he said. He gave Korra a smile and left the room. "I'm gonna go invite her!" he shouted from the hall.

"Just don't blush again, you'll embarrass yourself!" Korra yelled back. Bolin grunted and slammed his door, causing laughter form the living room.

Bolin was on his way to Al's apartment, but on the way he wanted to get her something. Mako was right; they had not seen each other since the night they stayed out together. He hoped she could come, but he was glad just to be able to say hi. Bo stopped at a flower shop and picked up some red roses. Even though Al was not very girly, he hoped she would appreciate the gift and get the hint that he liked her for more than a friend. When he got to the shop, he waved hello to Ama who was at the counter. He ran up the stairs to the apartment and knocked on the door. After a few minutes of silence, Bolin turned the handle. It opened. He stepped inside, not knowing what else to do. "Al?" he called. "Al, are you here?" Oran came out from the kitchen drying his hands on his apron. "Oh hi, Bolin. Al is on the roof, you can head up there if you want or you can wait in here." He nodded and went downstairs, leaving Bo alone. He had no idea where the roof was or how to get there, so he wandered around, flowers still in hand.

He slowly walked through the kitchen, admiring the use of small space. The living room was just a small couch, a table stacked high with books, and a chair in the corner. Bolin peeked around the corner to see if he could find a window or a ladder to the roof, but instead he found something more interesting. A door with a small sign that read "Al's room: please knock". He obeyed the sign, but heard no reply. Opening the door, Bolin smiled to himself. The wooden floor was clean, the bed made neatly. The small desk in the corner had a few candlesticks, since the apartment didn't have electricity. The closet wasn't very full, only a few work dresses, some tank tops, pants, a sweater, and the green dress hung on the rack. Some slippers sat under the clothes. In the corner, a large cage was empty. Bolin gasped when he saw a fat, black rabbit at his feet. He leaned down to pet it, but he hopped away. The rabbit ran underneath the bed, and Bolin stumbled to try and catch it. He lifted the thin blanket up and was surprised to see, under the bed, hundreds of books. Stacks and stacks pushed together to save space, since Al had no bookcase. He smiled and thought of a new present. Looking at the walls, Bolin was confused by what he found. Instead of wallpaper or even a plain wall, Al's room was lined floor to ceiling with newspapers. He noticed it before, but as he looked closer, he could see a theme. Each paper clipping had something in common: Al's father. Some read "Pro-bending Scandal!" or "A Family Abandoned!". Some were older, and headlines were "Earthbender to Join Komodo Rhinos!" or "Aita Wins the Championship!". Bolin realized then how much Al had loved her father, and how even now, she wished he would come back for her. He turned to leave the room, but stopped in his tracks.

"What do you think you're doing?" Al screeched. Her face was hot with anger and her knuckles were white. Bolin began explaining himself, but al ran. He was left standing alone again, with the roses in his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

"AL!"

Bolin ran out of the small room after her. Al was already gone, however, and Bo stood in the living room alone. He couldn't believe he had gone in her room when she wasn't there. He would've been upset if someone had gone through his things, too. But now it was too late, and he had embarrassed her by looking at her private space. Bolin looked around for a door or window or something to get to the roof, and at last he spotted the ladder in the bathroom. Climbing up wearily, Bolin could feel his chest tensing up. He hoped Al could forgive him.

Bo climbed up to the top of the building and saw the girl he was searching for. Al was crouched with her arms wrapped around her legs, her forehead pressed against the tops of her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the ends stringy. Bolin watched her for a few moments from behind. Just being there made him feel better, even though she thought she was alone. The calmness of her shoulders slowly moving up and down with her breathing was enough for Bolin to clear his head. He crawled to her a few feet before she whipped her head around. "Bolin, not now. Please." Her voice cracked and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her face turned back around and tucked under her arms.

"I know you don't want to see me or talk to me," Bolin started. "But I need to just be around you for a minute. I promise I won't say a word. Can I just watch the sunset up here? You can pretend I left."

There was silence, and then Al gave a soft groan which Bolin took as permission. He scooted next to her and tucked himself into a ball like she had. Looking over the edge, he caught his breath and moved back a few inches. Bolin was dreadfully afraid of heights and never went up somewhere high by choice. But looking over at Al, so vulnerable, he forgot his fear. Without thinking, he took her in his arms and buried his head into her neck.

"Hey!" Al mumbled when he caught her by surprise. Bolin jerked back slightly, but Al looked into his eyes and he saw the clear mist in her eyelashes and he embraced her again. Squeezing her tightly, Bo worried for a split second if he was hurting her. As if reading his mind, Al moved her hands up his back and wrapped them around his neck. She pulled his face even closer to her skin and she shivered when his lips brushed her collarbone. Bolin shifted the tangle of limbs so that it would be easier. He sat flat on his butt and quickly pulled Al onto his lap, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His face was still nested in the crook of her neck, so he didn't know whether or not she heard him when he whispered "I'msosorryAl." But she pressed her fingertips into the bottom of his neck and he knew that she knew. She leaned her head back so that she could see him. Bolin touched his hands to her cheeks, but she put them onto her lap and looked down.

"Bolin…"

"No, Al."

"You don't know what im going to say!" She protested. "I just need you to know that im not worth it." Bolin shook her shoulders gently back and forth.

"Don't you dare say that! Al, you are the most fantastic person I have ever met. You are so smart, and brave, and independent, and caring. But you don't have faith in yourself. Why do you still put up newspaper clippings of your dad when you told me you don't think about him anymore?" She took a deep breath, the kind one would take before diving into a deep, dark pool.

"Bolin, half of me hates my father for what he did. I despise the fact that he abandoned us, and im so deeply scarred by it that I xcant even bend anymore. But the other half is still a little child. She just wants her daddy back, and she cant let it go. I struggle between those two halves every day. I don't know which one is the real me, anymore, Bo. I didn't want you to know how broken I am, but im sorry you found out this way. I put up the clippings because in some messed up way, I can imagine this other world where he never left and we're all still together." Al finished by letting her head drop forward against her chest, as if she were giving up.

"Oh, Al." Bolin tilted her chin up with his finger and just stared into her eyes. His body felt heavy, and he couldn't stop gulping. The lump in his throat bobbed up and down and his hands were sweaty and it was just that her eyes were shining so bright and her cheeks were so flushed that he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and kissed her, ever so gently. Bo ran his fingertips up and down her spine and he smiled when he felt her shiver under his touch. The sky melted into itself around them, swirling and falling under the earth, leaving the moon and its comrades to shed light on the souls below.


	10. Chapter 10

Al had let him kiss her at first, silently sitting under his embrace, not knowing what else to do. She knew that he had wanted to kiss her. that stupid look on his face made it clear. But she also knew that she had wanted to kiss him for a very, very long time herself. Al didn't want this sweet boy to fall for her and lump her troubles onto his plate and then in a year or so look down and wonder why he was still there. It had happened before, and it would happen again. But the way his face _positively lit up_ when he saw her was something very new. And very nice.

The brunette had gone over all of these things in her head as he was kissing her. And after a few minutes, her heart took over and the rationalizing just slipped away. Al's lips parted and her hot tongue slid into his mouth, and he squeezed his strong arms around her back even tighter. He tilted his head a bit more, and Al smiled to herself. She raised herself up on her knees so Bolin's head was tilted up to meet her. She pulled apart to speak and Bolin was out of breath. She chuckled down at him as she held his face in her small hands. "It was only a matter of time." She said with a smile. Bolin cocked his eyebrows confusedly, wondering what she meant. "You and me," she added. He nodded, understanding. Al moved her lips to his ear. "Thank you, Bo. You help me feel like me when I'm with you." He slid her off his lap and smiled.

"Then thank you too, Al. You make me better." She tried to protest, saying that he was already perfect but he shushed her and smiled in the middle of the kiss. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you, too."


End file.
